epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Bespectacled Guy/BRBH 2: Richard Dawkins VS KSI MEANINGS
Link to the actual battle Richard Dawkins: What strange specimen have I encountered right here? (As a biologist, Dawkins takes great interest in the discovery of new species. Here, he compares KSI to these newly discovered creatures, such as insects and birds, claiming he is no better than them.) A YouTuber? Well, games are all that you hold dear! (KSI is primarily known for his YouTube channel, on which he mainly posts videos of him playing the video game FIFA. Dawkins is suggesting that the games KSI plays are all that really matter to him.) You just sit up in your room, playing with yourself all day, (This is a double entendre. KSI records most of his gaming footage in his bedroom, and 'playing with yourself' can refer both to gaming and masturbation. So, Dawkins is not only telling KSI that he's wasting his time in making his videos, but he's also saying that he just masturbates all the time. KSI will occasionally make reference to self-pleasure during his videos, and he once watched pornography with his brother while recording a 'Let's Play' video.) While I'm spreading my knowledge. Now run along and pray! Hah! (Dawkins has become well-known for his powerful public speaking, and is a strong advocate of atheism. Here, he compares KSI's lifestyle to his, saying that he's the only one of the two doing anything useful with his life. KSI comes from a religious family, so Dawkins is also mocking him for this, telling him to "run along and pray".) What's that? Your rape face? An unpleasant suggestion. (KSI will often make a face he refers to as his 'rape face', where he pulls a creepy smile and lowers his head. Here, Dawkins is stating that the thought of being raped by KSI is not exactly desirable. KSI has been widely criticised for making the face, with many suggesting that he is downplaying the seriousness of rape.) You'll be shocked when I win, but that's natural selection. (Dawkins keenly studies Charles Darwin, who popularised the theory of natural selection in the Victorian era with his book "On the Origin of Species". Dawkins is saying that his victory is unavoidable.) Because I'm a great scientist and a deadly MC, (Dawkins praises both his scientific and rapping skills.) You're a twat who wastes his money in Nando's and KFC! (There is a stereotype of black people that suggests that they only eat chicken. Here, Dawkins is using that stereotype against KSI, by making reference to chicken fast-food restaurants KFC and Nando's. However, KSI does frequently mention his love for both establishments.) And can you talk to a woman without asking to fuck her? (KSI was banned from the gaming convention Eurogamer after he was rude to female members of staff, releasing the footage through a video called "KSI being awkward at Eurogamer". He was accused of misogyny as a result.) Well, you might be big on FIFA, but I'm Pro Evolution, Sucker! (KSI is best known for his FIFA videos, which have made him one of the most popular YouTubers in the world. The closest rival of FIFA on the football video game market is the series 'Pro Evolution Soccer'. Here, Dawkins is making reference to the series, while also affirming his evolutionist beliefs and insulting KSI.) KSI: LET'S DO THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!! (KSI will often include ridiculously over-the-top shouts or screams in his videos. Here, he aggressively begins his rap with one of these.) Alright, my name is KSI Olajide BT, (KSI introduces himself to Dawkins with his channel's full name.) And you're out of your mind if you wanna mess with me! (KSI is suggesting that his rapping is so good, Dawkins would have to be insane to face him.) I've seen, you mate, you've God Delusions of grandeur, yeah, (KSI notes that he's watched Dawkins speak elsewhere before the battle, and that he isn't intimidated by him. If someone has 'got delusions of grandeur', it means that they are overly arrogant. Here, KSI accuses Dawkins of that, while also making reference to his book, "The God Delusion".) And if you go on rapping then you'll get what's coming for ya! (KSI states that if Dawkins continues to rap, he'll only lose to him anyway.) I'll bend you like Beckham, that's how I roll when I play, (Here, KSI references the 2002 film "Bend It Like Beckham", the title of which refers to footballer David Beckham's skill at bending the ball when he kicked it. KSI also states that he will literally bend Dawkins in half, and how that's just the way it is with him.) I'll leave you running and hiding like you were from Bill Craig! (On several different occasions, Dawkins has been invited to have a religious debate with intellectual and Christian apologist William Lane Craig, who defeated several of Dawkins' contemporaries, such as Sam Harris and Christopher Hitchens, in similar debates. Dawkins has always refused, changing his answer each time, leading many to accuse him of cowardice. KSI makes note of this, stating that his rapping will leave Dawkins cowering away from the danger.) Then I'll break into your house and make love to your wife, (A common feature of braggadocio rapping is mentioning how many women the rapper has slept with. KSI is saying that he will have sex with Dawkins' wife by sneaking into his house.) You won't get No Sleep, 'cause we'll be screaming all night! (KSI continues the above line by saying that Mrs Dawkins (Lalla Ward) and KSI's lovemaking will be so loud that Dawkins will not be able to sleep. KSI also recorded a song with rapper Sway that was entitled "No Sleep".) You've even pissed off Brandon Flowers with your mindless crap! (On Swedish TV in 2012, Dawkins criticised the frontman of the band The Killers, Brandon Flowers, for his Mormonism. The normally mild-mannered Flowers became annoyed by Dawkins' attack and (wrongly) accused him of poor research. KSI is making reference to the incident, calling Dawkins' statements "mindless crap".) Now, like Eurogamer, I'm gonna ban you from this match! (KSI notes the aforementioned Eurogamer incident, but turns it on Dawkins, saying that he will prevent Dawkins from rapping any further.) Richard Dawkins: So 'ban' me then! I can't make my points any clearer, (Dawkins states that he doesn't mind if KSI stops him from rapping, as he believes that what he's said so far is enough to give him victory.) You're a fool with no brains, just like Alan Shearer! (Dawkins unfavourably compares KSI to footballer Alan Shearer, who was not exactly the brightest spark. For instance, he once declared: "I never wanted to leave. I'm here for the rest of my life, and hopefully after that as well".) So let's try euthanasia, which I endorse fully, (Dawkins believes that euthanasia, or assisted suicide, should be legalised. Here, he states that it should be used on KSI.) On this petty, unjust, vindicative, misogynistic, homophobic, racist, capriciously malevolent bully! (Dawkins once referred to the God of the Tenakh, or 'Old Testament' as "jealous and proud of it; a petty, unjust, unforgiving control freak; a vindicative, blood-thirsty ethnic cleanser; a misogynistic, homophobic, racist, infanticidal, genocidal, filicidal, pestilential, megalomaniacal, sadomasochistic, capriciously malevolent bully". Here, Dawkins abridges the phrase for his rap, thus applying the same criticism to KSI.) KSI: You wrote a kids' book? Really, are you having a laugh? (Dawkins published a book aimed at teenagers, entitled "The Magic of Reality: How We Know What's Really True" in 2011. Here, KSI calls his decision laughable.) Well, watch as I Get Hyper on your old and wrinkly arse. (KSI will frequently play the hit song "Get Hyper" by the DJ Droideka during his videos, often accompanied by a manic dance involving bouncing, grabbing and holding onto someone else. Here, KSI says he will Get Hyper with Dawkins, while also insulting him about his age.) You're an unpleasant guy, and an arrogant prick, (KSI is criticising Dawkins' character. He isn't the first to, though. Dawkins is often said to be a rude and nasty person in real life.) Call me Heskey, I've made Darwin's Rottweiler my bitch! (KSI has jokingly stated in the past that he believes footballer Emile Heskey to be a sex offender. Dawkins is often referred to as 'Darwin's Rottweiler', and to 'make someone your bitch' means to prove your superiority to them (though the Heskey reference points out the sexual connotations in the phrase). A Rottweiler is a species of dog, so it is also a play on words with 'dog' and 'bitch'.) Category:Blog posts